


Gold Rings & Silver Bars

by rosewaygardens



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Smut, gender neutral reader, mc is a bit of a dom but then again so is asra, theres no plot to this it’s just soft fluffy smut, you have pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaygardens/pseuds/rosewaygardens
Summary: A short little Asra/MC smut fic. Gender neutral reader but the Apprentice has pierced nipples bc this is just a personal fantasy of mine and I have pierced nipples lol. Enjoy you horny little monsters.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Gold Rings & Silver Bars

It’s a quiet night, so when it’s time to close the shop I don’t have to wait for anyone to leave. I put out the lantern outside and as I’m locking the door I feel Asra’s arms wind around my waist. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been thinking about that big comfortable bed upstairs all day.” 

I turn to him with a smile, and let him lead me up the stairs. He stops at the end of our bed and holds my face between his hands. His kiss is soft and insistent, full of pent up desire from throughout the day. I slide my hands up his arms as his lips trail down my jaw. My arms wrap around his waist as he continues. 

I feel his hot breath on my neck, lips grazing my ear, his words are low and breathless. 

“Shall I take off your clothes for you?” The question is accompanied with a small nip to my ear. That was all it took. 

I pull back from him, unwinding my arms from his torso, and meet his eyes. 

“No.” 

Asra’s eyes widen and a flush creeps across his cheeks. 

“No? Did I...do you not want this?” He sounds embarrassed but I put my hand on his chest and push him backwards onto the bed. It’s not rough, but it’s not exactly gentle either. I level a steely, lustful look at him. 

“Take off  _ your _ clothes.” He hesitates only a moment before his hands fly across his clothes, practically tearing them off. When he’s done he lays back on the bed, arms spread, naked and so, so inviting. A smirk tugs my lips as I snap my fingers. 

The air shimmers, then coalesces into white, transparent chains. Magical cuffs click together around each of Asra’s wrists and his arms are pulled above his head as the chains lash themselves to the bed frame. Flushed, Asra’s expression quickly changes from shock, to almost desperately eager. He breathes out my name, and I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling. He’s such a lovely sight that I’m having a hard time staying in character. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Once I open them I crawl onto the bed between his legs. I lean down and press my lips to his inner thigh, his breath hitches when my teeth graze the flesh there. I alternate between soft kisses and teasing bites as I work my way up his thigh. 

I work one hand under his leg, lifting so I can keep a grip on his thigh, and lean in and run my tongue along the length of his shaft. The responding moan and the shudder that runs through him is delicious, and I can feel my own heat building in my stomach. I press a kiss to the head of his cock, but I don’t take him in my mouth yet. Instead I lavish my mouth just below his head, placing quick, open mouth kisses around his cock. Soft moans and my name fall from his lips. I work him like that for awhile and whenever his hips buck my fingers dig into his thigh, holding him still. Finally, slowly, I lower my mouth around his head, only to quickly remove it when I feel the telltale clench of muscles in his legs. His cock falls from my mouth with a soft  _ pop,  _ and I sit back on my knees to look at him. 

Asra groans as he throws his head back into the pillows, white hair forming a chaotic halo around his head. As I take a second to admire him like this, breathing hard and at my mercy, he opens his eyes and looks at me, mischief gleaming in his eyes.  _ Delayed gratification  _ he once said. Oh yes. Delayed indeed. 

I lean in again to press a kiss just below his rib cage. I work my way up his sternum with a series of quick, gentle kisses. I meet Asra’s heavy-lidded gaze and very slowly press my lips over his heart in a lingering kiss. To where I know the mark of magic is. The mark that binds us. I can feel his heart thrumming there, beating in time with mine. His expression is soft and lovesick. I smile at him before turning my attention to his nipples. 

The gold rings there are a direct opposite to the silver bars through mine. I hook my pinky in the right one and pull slightly, marveling at the flesh that stiffens. I pull the other between my lips and suck, the answering moan once again reminding me of my own desire. I shift onto one side and my fingers trail back down his torso, brushing through the soft hair before I take hold of his cock once more. I let my fingers ghost along his shaft, teasing yet again. I meet his gaze, fiery and full of lust, and reach to kiss him. The chains dissolve, I enjoy the feeling of his hands on me too much to continue maintaining the spell. 

One hand comes up to capture my jaw and bring me closer, the other holds me flush against him. Asra’s kisses are deep, almost needy. His hand curls into my hair, palm flat against my scalp, and then it tightens and he pulls my head back to expose my throat. It’s my turn to moan as Asra presses his lips once more to my neck. His teeth graze once under the corner of my jaw, before he brings his lips down and sucks, hard. It’s sure to leave a mark, but I don’t plan on covering it the next day. Far too much do I love the little claims he leaves on my skin. 

Asra sweeps me under him effortlessly and settles between my legs. He kisses me softly once, twice, three times before he pulls back to meet my gaze. His violet eyes seem to trap me there against the pillows. I manage to reach up and brush the white curls from his eyes. His hair is slightly damp with sweat. I cup my hand to his cheek and he turns to kiss my palm. 

“ _ Now _ may I take your clothes off?” his voice is husky and quiet, his gaze smouldering. I laugh and nod, reaching up to kiss him once more. 


End file.
